


A Pleasant Surprise

by g00pchii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, This ship needs more love, smh ships with the characters in this ship need more love in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g00pchii/pseuds/g00pchii
Summary: Kirumi's partners have a surprise for her.This is pure fluff,, hh





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this? I love this ship and there is no content for it and that makes me sad, so I made this lmao  
> And uh... Yea... I'm probably gonna make more stuff involving these three in the future, mostly short oneshots since writing is not my forte.  
> There's also a drawing at the end that I made! Because I love these characters and,, just,, ye

Kirumi usually woke up early, since she did everyday to clean the apartment up and make breakfast. After all, what kind of SHSL Maid would she be? A lazy one? That would not have helped her get to where she was now.

Today, she woke up like any other day to do to her usual routine: get dressed, tidy her bedroom up, sweep the living room, clean the kitchen, etc. However, once she got up and opened the shutters, the girl noticed that it was brighter out than it normally would be. After looking at her alarm clock, which strangely had not rung, she realized that she had slept in.

8:34… She read. Hopefully the others were not up yet. After pulling on a blouse and tights, she rushed downstairs, only to be greeted with an unexpected sight:The living room was already cleaned, and breakfast awaited her at the table. 

 As she sat down, Rantaro emmerged from the kitchen. “Hello Kirumi!” He said cheerfully, joining her at the table with a cup of tea.

“We thought we would surprise you with a kind gesture of sorts on the first day of our break.” Korekiyo’s voice sounded, likely from where the green haired teen just came from. “Apologies for not waking you up, for you are quite cute when you are asleep”

Kirumi’s cheeks heat up a bit and Rantaro chuckled.

“It is quite alright. This was a very pleasant surprise, thank you.” “No probs! You're always working so hard, of course we were going to try to do something.” He replied, taking a sip from his drink.

“Hey Kiyo! Come join us at the table, we're not gonna eat without you.” He called.

 Korekiyo exited the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand, wearing a baggy t-shirt, boxers, and one of his masks.

He took a seat next to Kirumi, giving her a light peck on the cheek after setting his drink down.

The three enjoyed their breakfast together, having a bit of small talk here and there. When they finished, Korekiyo stood up and took their dishes to the sink, leaving the mugs on the table then joined the other two on the couch.

“Rantaro and I have planned a date for tonight”, The long haired boy announced as he returned “Since we no longer have shool. Let this be a… way to celebrate the beginning of summer break, if that is what you might think of it.”

Shinguji picked up a book as he sat down, next to his partners.

 “That sounds nice. I am sure whatever you two have planned will be fun.” Tojo said, leaning a bit on his shoulder.

“Of course~” Rantaro laughed, “we only want the best for you, we love you after all.” He smiled. “I love you too” the maid said, smiling as well.

Kirumi decided that she did not mind waking up later that day, and looked forward to what the two boys had in mind for later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the image if it did not work!  
> https://flic.kr/p/Jv3mER
> 
> :3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and the Danganronpa Amino under the username G00pchii for more stuff!


End file.
